


Wolves Without Teeth

by Wishflare



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Humor, Bad Jokes, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Kuron (Voltron)-centric, Mild Language, Nicknames, POV Shiro (Voltron), Shiro (Voltron)-centric, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26688109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishflare/pseuds/Wishflare
Summary: Shiro comes backBut theres already a Shiro with the paladinsSo that's a thingMostly a gift to a friend I roleplayed with (I know you'll never see this andy but hey, its korn)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Wolves Without Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> love your gay ass andy, no homo
> 
> also if you were wondering, yes the title is a reference to wolves without teeth by of monsters and men and if you dont listen to them please do

Shiro sat against the wall of his cell. He was alone

-

A noise coming from outside his cell startled him, he just figured it was a guard but once the door opened he knew exactly who it was. "Matt...?" Shiro started to think his mind was playing tricks on him, there was no way Matt could be here.. or was there...? "Shiro..!" 

He ran to Shiro, undoing the cuffs on his legs. "H-How did you find me?" Shiro's voice was shaky and almost sounded like he swallowed a pair of scissors. "I got Intel from a few 'friends'." Matt said, making a quotation gesture with his hands. Shiro stood up, brushing some dirt off. "But thank God you're okay! I didnt think I'd find you!" Matt said. "Same thing here." Shiro said, relieved.

"We better get going, we dont wanna get caught." Matt said, grabbing Shiro. They ran through the halls of the ship, taking down sentries left and right. "You gotta let me see that arm of yours later!" Matt marveled as Shiro powered his cybernetic off. "You'll have to fight pidge over that." He grinned. "Wait Pidge? As in-" Matt led him to the hanger.

"Yep." Shiro confirmed. -Shiro and Matt made it to the hangars. "I got my ship shot down so we're using a galra fighter." Matt said, shooting a few galra sentries down. "Figured, you were never the best pilot." Shiro said, taking down the last of the sentries that were patrolling the fighters. The two ran to a fighter and hopped in.They then blasted a hole through the wall and set out. 

"Oh yeah. SO WHY AND HOW IS MY SISTER IN SPACE?" Matt asked. "Its a long sto- Wait what was the last thing you heard on voltron? I need to know-" Shiro asked. "They're growing the coalition last time I checked, why do you wanna know?" Matt questioned. 

"I well- After I escaped galra captivity I kind of... I became the black paladin of voltron and Katie... Well... She's the green paladin..." He explained. "WHA- YOU'RE- KATIE- WHAT." Matt looked very surprised. (I mean I would be surprised If i found out my old crewmate and my little sister were the pilots of cool space lions)

"I CANT BELIEVE MY SISTER- and you- ARE PALADINS OF VOLTRON! I HAVE THE COOLEST LITTLE SISTER IN THE WORLD!" Matt grinned."Well if you could, could you try to locate the castle ship and bring me there? Pidge will be there too and I bet she'll be overjoyed to have you back, she's been looking for you and your father for the whole time we've been paladins..." He said. "Of course I can.." Matt smiled.

-

As they approached the castle ship they were shot at. "HEY WHA- oh yeah we're in a galra ship-" Matt hailed the castle of lions. "Who are you and why have you followed us?" Allura said as the video switched on. "Its Shiro, and Matt." Shiro said. "Thats..." Allura trailed off. "Welcome back Shiro, hold on I'll open up the hangar for you in just a tick." Allura sounded unusually emotionless, a calm smile on her face.

The video turned off as the hangar opened up. Matt landed the small fighter next to one of the altean pods. Shiro and Matt stepped out of the fighter, they were greeted... well not really greeted.... By the paladins (including allura) "Who are you?" Allura asked, her tone cold. Shiro's eyes wandered to room, he looked next to Keith and saw... himself. "What the fuck is going on..." Matt muttered.

He was surprised to see the second version of himself. Or was he the second version? Could he be some sort of android... or a clone? "I dont want any trouble. I'm just as confused as all of you..." He made a defensive motion with his hands.

-

They had been brought into one of the rooms, the doors were locked. The two Shiro's were being questioned and so was Matt. 

"What do you know about this?" Allura turned to the other Shiro. "I dont know anything, princess." He said. "What about you?" Allura turned to him. "No, I dont actually." He said, the other Shiro glared at him.

Allura went over to where Pidge, Coran and Matt were although Keith and Lance were staring at the two Shiro's, Lance looked more scared and Keith just looked angry and confused. "Is there anything strange about your 'brother'?" Allura asked. "No, I think he's good." Pidge said. "Can confirm he looks to be of normal human biology, nothing weird here." Coran said. 

"Alright if you already have Matt done you might as well scan the two 'shiros'." Allura said. Pidge and Coran went off to go get more scanners. "Wait..." The other Shiro said. "I think... When I escaped after the fight with Zarkon.... When I was walking through the halls they were talking about... I think... Project Kuron... was the name." The other Shiro spoke up.

"Hey wait doesnt that mean clone in Japanese-" Hunk asked. Everybody turned to the other Shiro, Allura and Keith got their bayard ready. The two Shiros flinched, not expecting them to bring out their weapons.

Lance looked at the two Shiros and then stood infront if them. "Wait guys, we shouldnt just attack...! I mean he's still Shiro so like...." Lance looked at his feet. "He's probably going to ambush us!" Allura argued.

Meanwhile, other shiro was shaking. "I cant be- im- I'm the- am I- am i not..." he was muttering. "Look at him! Do you think he'll attack us?-" Lance gestured towards other Shiro. "I-" Allura sighed. "We're not just gonna let him free are we?-" Keith yelled.

"Of course not, we'll let him stay but he WILL be carefully watched." Allura said. Allura went towards Shiro. "Come with me, I'll have Coran fix you up." Allura said. "You all keep an eye on the clone.." She added, walking Shiro out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much my first time actually trying at writing something voltron related, scream at me for it being bad if you want lol
> 
> Also sorry that these are short, I always think they're longer until I post them


End file.
